


Cum My Pet

by atc74writesSPN



Series: Smut Appreciation Day 2017 [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/M, Leashes, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 01:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atc74writesSPN/pseuds/atc74writesSPN





	Cum My Pet

You could always tell when your King had a hard day. He walked into your shared bedroom, well, it was more of a suite and it had everything you needed. He walked to the wardrobe next to the bed. The ‘special’ wardrobe that held all the playthings he desired after such a day. He threw your purple lingerie ensemble on the bed.

“Change.” Your King demanded of you. You knew better to question him so you excused yourself to the bath, quickly changing and returning to stand next to the bed in record time. Your King held out a black leather collar with a silver leash and cuffs. You walked to him swiftly, allowing him to place the collar around your neck, just tight enough that you would feel it. Next you raised your wrists to him and he attached the leather cuffs.

“Lay down. On your back.” His words were clipped and you would not disobey. You did as you were told. 

“You look rather fetching My Pet. Purple really does suit you, you know.” He knelt on the bed, his knees pushing your thighs apart. His gaze traveled up and down your body, as if he wanted to devour you, and you were hoping he would. Sex with your King in this kind of mood was for him, but you were never left unsatisfied. He may have been the King of Hell, but he wasn’t an inconsiderate asshole. 

His eyes landed on your core and you knew he had noticed the wet spot you knew had already started to form on the triangle of purple silk. He wasted no time as one hand grabbed your leash, the other started to roughly caress you through the soft fabric. The first touch was more than you were expecting and you let out a low mewl, letting your King know you liked it. He rubbed faster and harder, you arched your back, grinding your hips into his hand, craving more.

“Patience is a virtue, Pet. You will get yours in due time. Now, on your knees.” He ordered and you immediately responded, getting on your hands and knees, backing up to the edge of the bed, directly in front of his bulging trousers. “Good girl.” He rewarded you and you felt a new gush flood your panties at his praise.

With a single snap of his fingers, your bra and panties were removed, leaving you in just the stockings and garter, your ass now on full display for your King. Although you anticipated it, his hand landed on your ass with a loud smack, making you jump. And another, and another. His hand rubbed soothing circles as you heard another snap of his fingers, knowing he had shed his own clothing and his rock hard cock was rubbing against your slicked folds.

You couldn’t see him, but felt the leash pull at your collar until your head was pulled back, arching and angling your hips just right and your King slid into his throne. A moan escaped your lips as he slowly pushed in and pulled out a few times. Once he had you ready, he started railing into you fiercely. The sound of skin slapping together, your moans, his name falling from your lips, were the only sounds in the room.

“I am so close my King, please, let me cum. Let me show you what you do to me.” I begged of him. I could feel he was close as well, as he faltered slightly. Without warning your King inserted his thick thumb into your tight hole as he continued pounding away at your tight pussy. He moved his digit, alternating with his thrusting and the combined motion was enough to send you over the edge and he felt it. 

“Cum My Pet.” And once more, you obeyed, crying out his name. The King collapsed onto your back, stilling his hips as he emptied his seed into you, a growl rumbling through his chest, vibrating through your body.

You both lay on the bed, trying to regain control of your breathing. You reached out with one hand, stroking his bearded cheek, placing a kiss to his lips. “Thank you my King.”


End file.
